1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a brushless DC (BLDC) motor, and more particularly, to a BLDC motor in which a rotor having a permanent magnet part is disposed inside of a stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a motor may be classified into a direct current (DC) motor and an alternating current (AC) motor depending on the power used. Since the DC motor includes a stator and a brush, it has a disadvantage that reliability is reduced and a lifespan is shortened due to a mechanical contact between the stator and the brush.
Recently, a brushless DC (BLDC) motor with an inside-disposed permanent magnet in which the brush is removed is widely used to address the problem of the mechanical contact.
Recently, in accordance with the demand for a high efficiency motor, a BLDC motor with an inside-disposed permanent magnet having a V shape has been developed and used to prevent heating and demagnetization due to an eddy current of a magnet.
Such a BLDC motor with the inside-disposed permanent magnet having the V shape has a configuration in which the one ends of the permanent magnets having the same polarity are disposed to face each other about a connection part inside of a rotor and the other ends opposite to the one ends are disposed in a cracked shape so that a plurality of permanent magnets inside of the rotor form the V shape.
However, the BLDC motor with the inside-disposed permanent magnet having the V shape according to the related art as described above has a problem in that efficiency of the motor is decreased as leakage magnetic flux occurs through the inside of the rotor about portions at which the one ends of the permanent magnets disposed in the V shape are disposed to be too close to each other.